


Side of the Road

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair/Warden Drabble.Prompt: I've met you in every single lifetime and I always hope it will work out but it doesn't but I’ll still keep finding you again because those few days/months/years together with you are always so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side of the Road

It’s the smell of leather and steel. The clash of swords hitting against one another and shouts of soldiers as they fell. Red flames and blue ice dancing through the air towards their marks. It’s the blood coating their armor and the silence of the dead. It’s stolen kisses and breathless confessions. The quiet gasp from a darken tent and heated looks across the campfire. It’s him in her arms, bleeding out from their biggest fight., The world may go on but her’s has crashed to a halt.

It’s the happiness of peace and smiles of the carefree. It’s flirting and a slow dance that takes place in the village, beyond the forest, in the abandoned barn. It’s the slow story of a boy and girl, the plans for a home and a family. Plans that are cut short by villains running from the law. It’s straw stained red like an old rusted tool.

It’s whispers at court spoken behind closed doors from painted lips. It’s the sound of an intricate dance that never ends. Locked away from view it only peeks out in the cover of night and behind gilded masks. It’s something that shouldn’t happen but is impossible to stop. It’s the end of an alliance and the bringer of war. They’re tied to other people but the only thing that matters is them and this thing growing between them. They are pulled apart. Separated by land and water, reuniting briefly after what seems like lifetimes.

It’s a forbidden fruit tossed into a banquet.Looks from enemy territory. It’s warnings and cautions to stay away unless its to sheath a blade in the other’s back. It’s two sides of a conflict without end. It should not be and yet it must. It’s soldiers in a war, weapons aimed at each other’s hearts while others scream in their ears. It’s violence and harsh words. It’s heartbreak turned to hatred, choices that can never be taken back.

It’s two children, born of innocent friendship and blossoming into passion. it’s jealousy and secrets and the fear of losing the closest thing in their heart. it’s looking while the other is turned. Speaking while the other’s ears are closed. It’s mistakes and confusion but it works out in the end. It’s the simplest life and the one that last the longest until wrinkled and tired eyes close one last time.

It’s chance meetings and deja view. Its the feeling that they met before long ago. It’s shared smiles and long talks. It’s going out on dates and meeting each other’s friends. It’s white dresses and black suits and the silent crowd waiting for the words “I do.” It’s children and jobs and watching the sunset, reminding one another that even after all these years, they’re still the same as they were back then.

It’s stolen moments and soft kisses. It’s desperate and urgent but it’s also gentle and slow. It’s tears and joy and time that seems to slip away too fast. It’s a promise dragged on throughout the years, final words forced through cooling lips and tears. It’s a rose plucked from the side of a road. A possibility of what’s to come. It’s a faint memory of what once had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here. I tried my best so I hope you guys really like it. comments are appreciated.


End file.
